Hawaiian Vacation
Hawaiian Vacation is a 3-D short film starring the Toy Story characters. It was released with the theatrical release of Cars 2. It is the first episode in the Toy Story Toons series. Plot Months after Toy Story 3, it's winter time, and winter break for Bonnie, who is going on vacation to Hawaii with her mother for a week. The toys are excited to have a week of relaxation, but Barbie and Ken reveal themselves to have stowed away in Bonnie's backpack, hoping to join her in Hawaii. Bonnie leaves them in her room, however, much to Ken's horror when he realizes they are not going to Hawaii. Barbie reveals to Woody that Ken planned to have their first kiss on a beach at sunset (based off of a travel brochure for Hawaii), inspiring Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Bonnie's toys to go all out and recreate Hawaii for the two. After various "adventures" in Hawaii, Ken and Barbie share their first kiss in the snow at sunrise, recreating the scene from the brochure. However, the two end up being buried in snow when they step off the front porch, and the toys work to free them from a block of ice. Voice cast According to Pixar's official website, all of the voice actors (of the toys) of Toy Story 3 returned in the short. All 18 characters that will appear in the short film are listed here. *Jodi Benson: Barbie *Michael Keaton: Ken *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn: Rex *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog *Jeff Pidgeon: Aliens *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Bud Luckey: Chuckles Non-speaking characters include Bullseye. Peas-in-a-Pod did speak, but it is unknown which one did. Production Hawaiian Vacation was first announced by Lee Unkrich in July 2010. As quoted: "We have announced we're going to do a short film in front of Cars 2 that uses the Toy Story characters. We're going to keep them alive; they're not going away forever."Closing Up the 'Toy' Box? In mid-December 2010, veteran Disney and Pixar animator Floyd Norman tweeted twice on Twitter about the short film saying, "Saw the Pixar Hawaii short. Cute."Floyd Norman's Twitter Account and "Ken and Barbie want to go to Hawaii. I don't know what it's gonna be attached to. Fun stuff, however."Floyd Norman's Twitter account On February 3, 2011, Tom Hanks recorded new dialogue for his character Woody, as seen in his tweet on Twitter: "3 directors boss "Woody" around for Toy Story shorts. Come on, guys!", meaning that he was recording for more than one episode.Tom Hanks' Twitter Account Gallery Hawaiianvacation.png|Promotional image ttoon2_47cs.pub16.197.jpg toystoryh2.jpg Toy_Story_Toon_Hawaiian_Vacation_still_4.jpg toystoryh1.jpg Lecardhawaiian.png|title card Trivia *''Hawaiian Vacation'' is the first Pixar short based on one of their movies to be released theatrically with their latest film rather than made for a DVD or Blu-ray release. References Category:Shorts Category:Toy Story Toons Episodes